What if Colliding Universes
by Junior American 78
Summary: Have you ever wondered what it would be like if you suddenly live in the alternite universe of marvel? No? Huh. Well, I got you thinking about it, didn't I? Thats basicly what this story is about. Tell me what you think.


What If…….

Colliding Universes-Issue1 

New York-

Martian Simons walked out of a comic book store, his geeky face lit up with joy. He was carrying a stack of comics in his hand, his favorites being the Captain America ones, and the X-man ones.

_It'll be a while before Mom gets home, _he thought. _Maybe I can hang out here for a while, and read a bit before Jasmine ruins these things. _

Martian sat down on the sidewalk next to the store. He began reading "Captain America-Reborn-part one"

***Martian(narrative)-If I had gone home and read them, my sister would've tore them up, then say it was me. Mom was already constantly nagging on me to take better care of my stuff. When I told her the truth, she wouldn't believe me for she thinks Jasmine is a perfect Angel. She puts on a show.***

Jonathan Matthews, the school's most popular jerk, and his clique, walked up to Martian.

"Look, it's the dweeb," he said. Jonathan snatched Martian's glasses from his face.

"Hey!! Give those back!!" Martian gently put his comics down, and began jumping up and down, trying to grab his glasses from the bullies hands, they were just out of his reach.

"What's the matter, little weakling?" One of Jonathan's friends sneered. "Need a footstool?"

This caused a great burst of laughter from everyone-except Martian. Martian growled, started swinging punches at Jonathan.

Very brave to stick up for himself, yes. But foolish as well. Martin was the shortest, skinniest, and scrawniest kid in the entire school, plus he was outnumbered.

The bullies tackled Martian to the ground and began delivering multiple punches to his face and then began kicking him in the stomach.

Jonathan whistled and his friends backed away from Martian. Jonathan pulled Martian up by his shirt collar, and pinned him against the wall.

"Next time you do that, we will not be easy on you," He said. "Understand?!?"

Shaking, Martian nodded. Jonathan grinned and let go of Martian.

"Code green!!" One of his friends shouted, just before Jonathan could mange a few curse words at Martian.

"Shoot," Jonathan said. Him and his friends took off running.

**Martian(narrative)-I've been Jonathan's victim all my life, long enough to know what code green meant. The cops were coming, on their daily patrol.***

Martian looked at his watch.

"Crap, I'm late!!" He said. He picked up his comics and began running towards home.

Half an hour Later-

Martian stared a t the house he had once lived in.

Ambulances and police cars surrounded it. The entire building was surrounded by police tape.

Scared to death, Martian ran through the crowd, and through the tape, only to be pulled back by a police officer.

"I'm sorry, young man," The cop said. "You can't go in their. Crime scene."

"That's my house!!" Martian shouted.

The cop sighed. "Well then, you must be Martian. I'm sorry to tell you this but….."

"WHAT?!" Martian shouted. He knew what, and tears ran down his face.

"There's been a murder here. You're mother is dead. So is you little sister."

"No!" Martian said in denial. "That's not true!!!"

Martian broke free from the officer's grip, and ran in the direction of the ambulance.

***Martian(narrative)-I wanted to see my mom. I was hoping that she would be in the back of an ambulance, breathing through an inhaler and holding little Jasmine close to here. But what I did see, haunted me for the rest of my life.

They were carrying the bodies out of the houses on gurneys. First, I saw a sickening sight that almost killed me. My sister Jasmine, face bloody, clothes stained.

Eyes, no moving.

Not blinking.

Emotionless.

Cold.

Dead.

I saw the same thing with my Mom, and the man on the gurney following. ***

The police officer from before came behind Martian, and put a hand on his shoulder.

"That's the man that did this to your family," he said. "He killed himself as well. We don't' know who it is yet but-"

Martian began crying uncontrollably.

"I know who that is," he sobbed. "That's my dad-Danny Simmons."

**Martian(narrative)-My father was an abuse man. He abused jasmine and I everyday until I was eight, when he abandon us. He's the biggest ass on the planet. Or, was, anyways.

And now he's cause this. ******

Six Months Later- At the New York City Orphanage

Martian sat on top of the roof of the orphanage he had been sent to. He was thinking about everything in his screwed up life-constantly getting beat up by Jonathan and the other kids at school, his father abusing him, the short time when he and his family lived on the streets starving.

Seeing his baby sister, mom, and dad, dead. On the same day. In the same _hour. _

After that, he was sent to an orphanage-and things didn't get better. Kids beat him up, harder than Jonathan. Every time he went out in the streets he was in danger-this wasn't a very good neighborhood and people love to pick on little guys. He even got stabbed once in the stomach.

Martian sighed. "Life sucks," he said. "And the world is evil."

He looked at the stack of comics he had brought with him, but haven't really read since he had been up there.

"Too bad the real world doesn't have heroes like them," he said to himself. "Be a much better place."

It was around that moment that the winds blew, with great force, blowing away Martian's comics. Martian cursed, and was about to go chase after him when a dark blue cloud popped up, about fifteen yards away.

Martian, a curious sixteen year old, jumped down from the roof and went to investigate it.

He was about five feet away from it when he realized that the thing wasn't a cloud, but a vortex.

Martian rubbed his eyes. "I have to be dreaming," he said.

***Martian(narrative)-I edged closer to the thing, hoping it would just disappear and prove that I was seeing things. But it didn't. ***

And just like that, Martian was sucked up into the vortex, without any time to scream.

He landed in the middle of the streets of New York. It was broad daylight out.

"What the hell…" Martian said.

There was a loud honk and Martian spun around to see an out of control semi truck headed his way.

"AHHHH!!" He put his hands over his head, bracing himself for death.

"Gotcha!" A voice said. Martian opened his eyes to realize he was now sixty feet about the wreak the semi had just caused. He looked around, and realized he was in the arms of a man dressed in red and blue spandex.

"_Spider-man?!" _He said.

Spiderman set Martian down on the sidewalk.

"Didn't you're mom ever tell you not to play in the road?" He said. Then Spidey turned around and swung away.

Martian was dazed. He had no clue what was going on, he just knew one thing-

He had to be dreaming. There was no way this was real.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hope you guys liked the first issue. Let me know what you think-Criticism accepted and appreciated.

I'll try to get the next one up soon.


End file.
